Caelum, Vela, Australis, Lyra: Our Children
by Boque
Summary: Awaking from an awful dream, Ginny finds two small children, one with red hair, the other with blonde, sleeping beside her. Who are they? And how did they get there?
1. Our Children

* * *

"Caelum, Vela, Australis, Lyra: Our Children"

* * *

**_By_**: Syden Paige 3

**_Rating_**: PG13-R

**_Summary_**: Awaking from an awful dream, Ginny finds two small children, one with red hair, the other with blonde, sleeping beside her. Who are they? And how did they get there?

* * *

Chapter One - Finding Them

Ginny Weasley twisted and turned in her sleep, her dreams inhabiting the better part of her brain. Her mental screams and shrieks could not be heard, for it was locked in her mind, away from all that was good. Her heart raced wildly as her body shifted from left to right, signaling, yet again, that the attacker was trying to kill her. Tears insulted her eyes as her mouth opened and closed in an instant, her lips cracked and chapped. She moaned incoherently, her words drowned out by coking sobs. No one could hear her. No one would be able to save her.

Flailing her arm about, she hit a small object, breaking her out of her crazy nightmare. Her eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed, her breathing heavy and her eyelids starting to droop. Turning her head, she found two small lumps, both smashed up against the other, on the other side of her bed. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, Ginny pulled down the sheets and gasped at what she saw.

Two little children, on with red hair, the other with blonde, were slumbering on her bed. The littlest one, a small boy with blonde hair, was sucking on his large thumb, his legs up onto his tiny stomach. The girl, who looked not much older, had beautiful red hair, her hands sprawled everywhere on Ginny's pillow. A gold necklace was hanging down by her neck, a weird looking pendant dangling off it.

Ginny swallowed and touched the girl softly. "Darling?" she whispered. "Wake -- Wake up."

The small girl stirred and bent forward, rubbing her eyes with her chubby hands. Opening her eyes slowly and looking at Ginny, she smiled and threw herself at her. "Mummy!" the girl said in a happy tone. "Oh, Mummy! Caelum and I missed you!"

Ginny froze, unable to register what was going on. This child just called her a mother. What was she to do? Wrapping her arms around the girl, Ginny asked quietly, "Who's Caelum, love?"

The young girl pulled back. "Mummy, you're silly!" she exclaimed, "Caelum's my brother, 'member? You can't forget him, Mummy. He's your baby!"

Ginny laughed nervously and pointed to the small boy. "That's Caelum, right?"

The girl nodded animatedly. "Yes. Should I wake him? He's been waiting to see you." She hugged her again, this time with more emotion. "Oh, Mummy," the girl sighed, "Me, Caelum, Australis, Lyra and Daddy have missed you. We wanted you back so much, Mummy!"

Ginny gulped and hugged the small girl back. "What - What are you doing in my room?" she asked in a hesitant tone.

The red headed girl didn't answer, for she went straight to her brother and began to wake him up. "Caelum! Mummy's here! It worked! The necklace worked!" she whispered.

Ginny watched fondly as the little girl excitedly began to wake up her little brother, a huge smile on her face. She had round brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her red hair cascaded in curls down her back and almost up to her waist. They were blocking the way of her eyesight, even though she didn't seem to care. "Caelum! Caelum!"

Ginny looked around and hoped that the rest of her housemates were sleeping and not hearing the all the commotion that the girl was making. Luckily, they were dead asleep, only snores heard and mumbles radiating.

"Mummy!" yelled a small voice.

Ginny snapped her head back and was suddenly attacked by a small figure, causing her body to fall back into the bottom part of the bed. "Oomph!"

The girl giggled. "Caelum's silly just like you, Mummy."

Ginny sat back up and looked at the boy in front of her. His spiky blonde hair was matted on his scalp, making him look simply adorable. He had silver eyes that gleamed under the moonlight that penetrated through Ginny's bed hangings. He was wearing thermal under clothes, snitches and brooms all over them. "Mummy! Vela miss you! Me miss you!" he squealed in a very babyish voice.

Ginny's heard melted. "Um … who's Vela?"

"I am, Mummy!" screeched the small girl.

"Oh."

Ginny slowly dragged her body and the small boy's back to the headboard, where she leaned her head back and thought for a while. She put all the pieces of what was happening together. Apparently, she had two children, both of which have the same father. She didn't think they would, mainly because they both had very different hair colors. The father had to have had blonde hair, for she had no relatives with that light hair color. How would _her _son get such a trait? Both her children were named after what she could recall as constellations. Vela meant The Sails and Caelum meant The Chisel. Whoever named them must of knew their stars perfectly and wanted to have unique names for their kids. Ginny remembered Vela saying something about a necklace working or something. Ginny looked at the necklace on Vela's neck and immediately knew what it was. A _time turner_. Her heart began to beat in a fast rhythm as all the information weaved together. Biting her lip, Ginny grabbed Vela by the hand and held Caelum with her free arm. She hopped of the bed and said quietly, but determinedly, "We are going to Dumbledore."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting elegantly on the couch of the Head's common room, his ankles crossing the other. He had a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and his throbbing forehead in the other. His day couldn't have gone any worse. Potter was defiantly getting on his nerves again. He "accidentally" broke Draco's broom in two in front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams, causing Draco to pull out his wand in anger and embarrassment. He cursed Potter into oblivion, his eyes fierce and his face impassive. He couldn't stand that fact that he had to get away with everything, which he did. Potter got away with only a week's detention, while Draco left with a month's detention and a week's worth of helping out the house elves down in the kitchens. That's what really got him mad. How the hell was he supposed to help the house elves?

Placing his glass onto the table beside him, he heard a small whimper at the corner of the room. He tilted his head upwards and dropped down his ankles. His eyes widened.

There, taking a few steps closer to him, were two children, one with red hair, the other with blonde. They looked almost alike, as if they were twins. They were clad in matching pajamas, one blue, the other pink. The one to the left, who was a boy, had a timid expression on his face, whereas the one to the right, who was a girl, looked determined and unafraid. They approached him slowly and the girl whispered, "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Draco froze.

* * *


	2. Told

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Two - Told

* * *

"So, what you are telling me is that these children came back from their present time and into the past … to try and change something?" asked Professor Snape dryly, standing beside Dumbledore. His eyes showed now interest whatsoever and his impassive expression made Ginny shudder.

Swallowing heavily, she looked down at her "supposed" daughter, who was looking around the office curiously. "I like it here, Mummy," she stated, "you used to tell me stories about this place. You said that when I'm older I can go."

Her eyes that were once consumed with fear, changed drastically to determination. "Vela has a time turner around her neck," she said loudly, "she used it to get here. I don't know how on earth she came back into time, for time turners only turn to a small amount of time, but she did it, along with Caelum."

Caelum stirred in her arms, his thumb once again in his mouth. He didn't wake throughout the conversation. Ginny assumed that he was a heavy sleeper.

"And their father?" he asked.

Ginny sighed and looked out the small window to her right, knowing the answer. "I don't know who their father is."

"Why don't you ask your children?" asked Professor Snape, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Ginny looked at him with her wide doe eyes. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

* * *

"Daddy?" asked that same soft voice.

Draco swallowed the spit that produced in his mouth, not being able to register what was happening. Never in his life has he been called anyone's father, so this small word was quite a shock to him. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, rising up and hoping to intimidate the two children. He got a better look at them and immediately knew their age. They looked no younger, no older then nine years old. They were obviously twins, although their hair color was different. Light freckles were spread across the boy's face, not making him look childish, but more approachable and kind. The girl's brown eyes sparkled in hope, accenting her beautiful platinum blonde hair. The red haired boy had dark gray eyes, a pool of blue and hazel in them. Draco was completely entranced and interested in the children's origins, for they looked so different, but so alike.

"Daddy," whispered the girl, "it's me. It's Australis." Her right hand linked with her brother's. He was slightly in front of her, obviously trying to protect her. "We came back like you asked, Daddy."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you calling me your father?" he asked sternly, straightening up his posture, the way his father used to.

Both the boy and girl gulped. "It's us, Dad," stated the boy. "It's me, Lyra and it's Australis. Caelum and Vela went to go and get Mum."

Keeping his calm and collected façade, he gestured to the large loveseat. "Have a seat, _children_," he drawled. He sat in the chair he once occupied, still staring at the scared figures that were steadily sliding into the sofa. "Fire whiskey?" he asked amusedly.

Australis sniffled. "What's the matter with you, Daddy?" she asked gently. "How come you're looking at us like that? You promised that you would always love us."

Lyra squeezed her arm in a brotherly way, showing her that she was not alone. They radiated care wherever they went; this is what Draco noticed.

"Did Blaise put you up to this?" he asked bluntly, lifting his glass and taking a swig. "How much did he pay your parents to trick me? I'll pay twice as much. I'll even buy you two young children a couple of toys."

Australis' bottom lip trembled. "He doesn't remember, Lyra," she sobbed. "Now we can't save Mummy!"

Lyra hugged his sister. "Dad said that he was going to remember us, remember? Vela was the one who worked the time-turner, or whatever Dad called it. He said to turn it counter clockwise seven times," he soothed.

Australis hastily topped crying and looked at her brother. "Seven?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

Draco rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said loudly, "how much do you want? Will a thousand get you out of my hair?"

"You promised us, Daddy," whispered Australis, staring at him with those wonderful brown eyes. It contrasted with her light hair, but suited her well. "You said you would love Mummy forever, even after Grandfather hated you."

His eyebrows quirked up. "Grandfather hated me?" he asked in an enunciated tone.

"You told us that he _disboned _you," chimed in Lyra. "We never really talked about it, though."

"You mean _disowned_, don't you?" asked Draco, clearly annoyed by these two children, who just didn't want to leave. Although he was quite intrigued with their story, he still needed to get to bed and go to class in the morning.

Australis nodded eagerly. "He said that since you didn't want to be a bad man and that you married a lowly creature, that he didn't want to talk to you anymore."

"What was your Grandfather's name?" he asked, looking at the glass and ignoring their gazes.

"Lucas?" asked Lyra.

"No!" snapped Australis, hands on her hips. "It was _Lucius_. I heard Mummy talking about him to Grams. Grams said that he was a bad man and that he tried to her Pops," she replied. She looked at Draco. "But you saved Pops, Daddy." She smiled brightly, showing a missing front tooth. She looked simply adorable.

"I saved _Pops_?" he asked, daring to laugh.

Lyra nodded. "Will you go with us, Dad? We have to go and find Caelum and Vela. We split up because we were supposed to find you and they were supposed to find Mummy."

"_Really_," he drawled, "how _much _did Blaise pay you? You guys are really great actors. You should get into show business. Movies in America would do you loads of good. That way, you won't have to go and trick people for money."

A flash of anger passed through Lyra's eyes. "Why don't you believe us, Dad?" he asked.

Draco sighed in irritation. "Why would I believe two children, who claim to be mine, that have on thermal pajamas, pink and blue may I add, stating that I was disowned by my father, whose name _is _Lucius, but that's besides the point, and accusing me of saving _Pops_, or whatever blasted name you both said?"

"If Mummy heard you," warned Australis.

Draco snorted. "What would she have done? Come back into the _past_," he used his fingers to quote the word, "and kill me?"

Tears formed in Australis' eyes. "She can't do that, Daddy," she mumbled.

"I hate you!" spat Lyra, standing up and pointing a finger at Draco. "How dare you talk about Mummy like that! She was right! You were a bad boy in school! She _hated _you! _I _hate you!" He growled. "I hate being a stupid Malfoy and I hate having stupid colored eyes like yours! I wish Mummy was here because I love being who she is! I love being a _Weasley_!"

The only thing heard throughout the room after Lyra's last statement, was the shatter of glass and the thump of an object.

News travels fast, eh?

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: .. as you can see .. four different children ..

_**Australis**_ - another name for Aura - meaning some sort of radiant light.

_**Lyra**_ - meaning - The Lyre - meaning strong and protective.

_**Caelum**_ - The Chisel - carpenter's tool - used for shaping wood or making the base smooth.

_**Vela**_ - The Sails - sails on a boat - keeps the boat steady - knows which way to direct and navigate.

as always - fawning over cheese,  
chalk & gatorade

* * *

**_End Of Chapter Two_**

* * *


	3. Uncles

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three __- Uncles_

* * *

Professor has been gone for nearly and hour already, saying that they needed some very important help. Ginny was wallowing in the comfy brown chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, her son in her lap and her daughter talking animatedly with her Professor. She listened in on their conversation.

"So, Vela, did your father attend this school?" asked Dumbledore, facing a few old portraits behind his desk. One certain wizard scowled at him, leaving the painting and running over to the farthest wall.

Vela giggled. "Yes, Daddy went to Hogwarts. He says that maybe one day I'll come here, too. Mummy said that she wanted me to be a Gryffendur and Daddy said he wanted me to be a Slyyhferrin."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose he wanted your brother to become the same?"

"Which brother?" she inquired.

Dumbledore turned his head slowly to her. "You have more than _one _brother?" he asked in a gasp. Never in his life has he been so stunned. There were stranger things in the world, but just finding out that two small children, who apparently had other siblings, were coming from the past to save their mother was rather odd.

Vela nodded eagerly. "Yes. Lyra's my older brother," she stated proudly, "he's nine. Him and Aussie are twins."

"Aussie?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Vela, "she's nine, too. She and Lyra are twins. But, she has Daddy's hair, not Mummy's. Caelum also has Daddy's hair and me and Lyra got Mummy's hair. Sometimes they wonder how come that happened. Mummy was sure we'd get _her _hair."

Dumbledore laughed. "Do you remember your Daddy?"

Vela nodded.

"Why don't you tell your Mummy who he is," he suggested kindly.

"She's supposed to know," exclaimed Vela, "Daddy says we'd go back to the time where he and Mummy just started dating. Aren't they dating?"

"I am not sure if Ginevra is dating anyone at the moment," said Dumbledore, "I don't sneak amongst the students just to find out a few gossips."

Vela giggled and said in a mischievous tone, "Or _do _you?"

Dumbledore laughed, but before going on, the door flung wide open, revealing two people, one disgruntled and the other very snide.

The only thing heard was Vela's loud squeal, "Aunt Mione!"

* * *

"Oh, Daddy," cooed a voice.

Draco groaned loudly, lifting up his hand and rubbing his throbbing forehead. He felt as if he fell down a million steps and landed with a crash. He didn't know for sure if he did, but he knew he could feel an immense amount of pain in his head. He didn't dare open his eyes, for he was afraid of what he might see. He was rather happy that he had awoken from whatever dream he was just dreaming. He dreamt that he produced twin children with the youngest Weasley. Who in their right mind would shag such a low, disgusting, --

"Daddy!" screeched a voice. "Are you alright?!"

He mentally whimpered. "Get out," he choked, his voice raspy.

"Dad? Are you alright? You fainted on us!" explained a male voice.

"Uncle Sev had to come and give you a potion to make you wake up in a few minutes," chimed in who he knew was his "future" daughter.

That's when he snapped back into reality. He lunged forward and opened his eyes, turning to look at the scared children beside him. "_Uncle Sev_?" he asked.

Australis nodded. "He came by and gave you the potion. He says that we need to go to Dumbly's office and meet with him. He also sent someone to come with us," she replied.

"What?"

A tall and lanky figure stepped our from the shadows, his hair messy and his eyes tired with weariness. "Isn't my niece just a peach, _Malfoy_?"

* * *

_**End Of Chapter Three

* * *

**_


	4. They Were Gone

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **- **_They Were Gone_**.

"Vela!" Hermione, or a much older looking Hermione, scolded, running forward and enveloping the tiny child in her arms. "You gave me a fright! How dare you leave the house in the middle of the night like that! Where's your brothers? And your sister?"

"Hermione, love, can we please just take them home and go?" asked a very impatient dark-haired man, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm in no mood to stay awake."

Hermione scowled. "Oh, shut it, Blaise."

She turned back to her niece. "Darling, are you alight? You didn't do anything drastic, did you? Where's Caelum? Aussie? Where on _earth _is Lyra!"

"'Mione?" Ginny asked breathlessly, standing up shakily, still holding a sleeping Caelum in her arms.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny," she said softly.

Ginny looked at Hermione confusedly, her eyes drifting up and down the brunette's body. "You look so much older and so much more … mature."

"You're alive," Hermione whispered.

"What?" asked a very perplexed Ginny.

Not giving her an answer, Hermione gave a squeal of joy and hugged Ginny from the front, squeezing Caelum in-between. "Oh, Merlin, I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, snuggling her face into Hermione's cozy jumper.

Hermione pulled back and looked around the room. "Of you're here, then where's Malfoy?" she asked inquiringly.

Ginny's face turned into a pool of bewilderment. "Why would Malfoy be here?"

"Because he's our daddy," Vela stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

"Potter!" Draco sneered, lifting himself off the floor and staring at Harry with complete loathing in his eyes. "What are you doing in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Uncle Harry!" squealed Australis, running over to the emerald-eyed man and climbing atop his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and beamed. "You came!"

Harry snorted. "Of course I came. I was sent an owl from Dumbledore, telling me that my dear nieces and nephews were, yet again, traveling back in time."

Draco was flabbergasted. "You mean … this isn't their first time!"

"You should know, Malfoy," Harry said amusedly, "you're the one who encouraged them."

Draco gritted his teeth. "I'll give you thirty seconds to leave this room, along with those _abominations_, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Malfoy?" Harry snarled. "Kill me in front of your _own _children?"

"They are not my children, Potter," Draco spat fiercely.

Harry glowered. "Fine then. If you don't believe me, then follow us. We're heading to the headmaster's office. We'll reveal everything there."

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco stated arrogantly.

Harry shrugged and gently placed Australis on the ground. "Have it your way then."

Before Draco could react, Harry whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Petrificous Totalus_!"

* * *

Ginny stiffened.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked tentatively. "You look as if you're not breathing?" Hermione's eyes widened. "You-You didn't know!"

Ginny swallowed hard and sat in her seat, Caelum now awakening. "Mummy!" he sighed.

Ginny peered down at him and let out a breath. He was such a beautiful baby. He had eyes the color of the moon and his face was round, but very aristocratic. He looked like a Prince's son, with his hair the shade of platinum white and his lips smiling. "Oh, darling," Ginny breathed, "who would have thought you were a _Malfoy_?"

"Are you mad, Mummy?" Vela asked fearfully, her brown eyes widening in front of Ginny. "I love you," she whimpered.

The tears fell from Ginny's eyes and onto Caelum's shirt. "Vela," Ginny cooed, "Mummy loves you, too."

Just at that very moment, the door opened suddenly, revealing two very adorable looking children and a very weary wizard, dragging in what looked like a human body. "I can't believe Malfoy would do this. He knows not to trifle with the past, present and future."

Ginny spun around and asked almost silently, "Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry took a good look at her, his green eyes almost being flooded by a wave of emotional tears. "Bringing in your husband," he said in a humor-filled tone.

Ginny laughed, but it sounded more of a choke, seeing as she was already crying. "The mood has surely lightened," she commented, ignoring the fact that a very stiff Draco was on the ground.

"Mummy," Australis asked hesitantly, "can I hug you?"

Ginny almost broke down into tears at the sight of her eldest daughter. She felt as if she was looking into a mirror. This child looked exactly like her when she was much younger. She was the spitting image of Ginny; from her fiery red hair to the freckles dotted on her face. _But those eyes_, Ginny noted, _those eyes belong to Malfoy_.

"Australis," Ginny whispered, disregarding all the stares she got from the room, "come over here. You, too, Lyra."

Australis and Lyra enthusiastically ran over to their mother, giggling as they jumped atop her, nearly crushing tiny Caelum. "Mummy, you look so pretty!" Australis stated, grabbing a lock of Ginny's hair and fiddling with it.

"Yes, Mummy," Lyra agreed, "you're always pretty!"

Ginny chuckled lightly. "Mummy may be pretty, but she can't carry all three of you at the same time."

Australis laughed babyishly and hopped off her mother, Lyra mimicking her actions. The twins sat on the floor, now staring at Draco's limp form. "Uncle Harry, can you free Dad? He looks … scary," said Lyra, who didn't take his eyes off his father.

"No!" Ginny yelled loudly.

"Mister Potter, I suggest you free Mister Malfoy of the hex," Professor Snape said smoothly, eying Harry with one eyebrow raised. "Your nephew did ask nicely for you to do so."

Giving Snape a nasty glare, Harry pointed his wand at Draco and opened his mouth.

"Harry, no!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry jumped at her voice and gazed at her. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

"Don't," Ginny said gently.

"Why not?" Blaise asked, yawning.

"Because this is all a big misunderstanding," Ginny stated. "I mean, look at this. My children have come into our present from theirs to do something that I do not wish to know of. Hermione's standing beside Blaise Zabini, who, may I add, called her 'love'. Draco Malfoy is frozen on the floor, unbeknownst to this entire charade."

Ginny sighed. "Just go back and take the children with you. They can't stay here and we can't fiddle with time any longer. What happens … happens. You can change the future, but I rather we not. I know you're future Harry, because you look so much older and your hair is longer than usual. You hate having your hair so long. But, that changed, didn't it? Things changed.

"I obviously fell in love with Malfoy, married him and had children. Or maybe he got me pregnant and I _had _to marry him, but that's-"

"Well," Hermione intervened, "you both fell in love during the time Ronald and I began dating. You've been together long before that. Then you two decided to get married, and when you did, you discovered you were pregnant with the twins and-"

"This is what I'm talking about!" yelled Ginny. "I don't want to know what happens! I don't want to know how I ended up being with Draco Malfoy or how I gave birth to my children! I want to experience this all, without knowing it will come. I want to be able to be _surprised _when I find out you and Ronald are together and I want to cry _real _tears when he proposes. I want to yell _real _pain when I give birth. I want things to come as they please. I don't want to know."

"But, Mummy," Lyra said quietly, "if you let things just come without knowing, then you would die."

Ginny breath caught in her throat. "What?"

Hermione, Harry and Blaise all looked to the floor. "That's why Draco sent them to come back into time, Ginny," Harry announced, "he obviously sent them to the wrong year, but the main reason he sent them, was so he could save you. Save you from doing something incredibly innocent and naïve."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wanted to save you from dying, Ginny."

"Dying?" Ginny croaked. "Dying … but …"

Harry stared long and hard at her. "While you and Malfoy were dating, you become close friends with Gregory Goyle. Throughout the years, he was a very close family friend, who was always there when needed."

Harry paused.

"You were suffocated. The _Muggle _way. And _Gregory Goyle _suffocated you."

Ginny's breath faltered once more as she trembled uncontrollably. "Go back into the future," she ordered, "go back and never come into the past ever again!"

Hermione made a move to comfort her.

"No! Stay away! I don't want you coming near me! Go back! Go back! Perform a memory charm on me! I don't care what you do! Just get this out of my head!" she shrieked. "_Go back_!"

Dumbledore, who remained silent for most of the session, waved his hand and bellowed, "_Umcomi Delapartum Futora_!"

A gust of wind blew across the office, swirling every sheet of paper out of place, causing hair to be thrash around wildly. Vela's yells and Australis' screams were heard through the commotion. Caelum was heard crying. But, soon, the noises became a distant sound, an echo.

Oddly enough, there weren't any shouts present in the room any longer.

They were gone.

* * *

I'm very sorry this took extremely long to update .. but, here you are.

As Always,  
Fawning Over Cheese,  
Chalk & Gatorade


	5. AN HermioneBlaise

* * *

**For all you Blaise/Hermione obsessed fans out there, Carmen & I have finally made a website archive.**

www.blaiseandhermione. join & submit your fics & review others! Upon joining, you are required to spread the love and pimp us out. For banners, please visit my bio & click on my LJ page.

**Tata & thanks!  
Sy**


End file.
